The Aftermath
by HlfMtlAlchmst
Summary: The orphanage needs Cloud, Cloud needs Tifa, and Marleane needs Baret, so who needs Vincent? [Yaoi SephxVince][SephxCloud]
1. Chapter 1

The Aftermath

The orphanage needs Cloud, Cloud needs Tiffa, and Marleane needs Barette, so who needs Vincent? Yaoi SephxVince **Rated M for Language and Sexual Content**

_This is just yet another showcase of my boredom. This will have yaoi, if you didn't read the story description, so if you do not care to read it, please dont if your just going to flame it in the reviews._

_Enjoy it as much as possible!_

_Ah yes, the disclaimers : I do not own Final Fantasy 7 (as the franchise, I own a coppy of the game, however), so please do not sue me for I have little pride nor money to spare._

_Shall we begin?_

-+-

Vincent stared at his own deep red eyes, dipping and waving with the small waves that disturbed the river that he was now leaning over. His hair swayed across his face as the delicate wind tickled the long black strands that were stranded from the confinds of his headband.

Though it was rare for him to take off his cloak, it was now folded next to him in the grass. The cloth was taking a bit too much longer to dry that he had hoped it would. He had miscalculated the dropoff point of the river's bottom while attempting to catch a fish and fell into the darker depths of the river. It was somewhat ironic; the reason he had worn the cloak while venturing into the water was to avoid the sun's aweful rays. Now here he sat as a consiquense, his pale skin seeming to bake under the heat.

He sighed half heartedly and lay back into the grass, his metalic shoes nearly tickling the water's surface. His eyes grazed over the annoyingly clear sky that showed no signs of a desired overcast, and the sun burned into his retnas. He winced and covered his eyes with his right arm, tucking his claw beneath his head.

_Maybe I can sleep through it... _he thought miserably, trying desperately to grasp unconsiousness. That, however, was a mere joke. Sleep was rather a myth than a true state for Vincent when refering to the past week or so. There was a state of drowze, disturbed by unwanted dreams and bloodcurling thoughts, but there was never a true rest.

Besides, too much was on his mind to sleep. Soft thoughts plauged his mind, pounding into his head with enough force to be unignored.

There was the matter of finding a home. He had, when he joined Cloud, assumed that AVALANCHE would always be togeather, or at least provide him with some housing or living arangements after the deed of Sephiroth's downfall had been aquired. After the latter event had become reality, the group seemed to split up too fast for him to even consider asking one of his former teammates for help. Cloud and Tiffa had gone to work at the orphanage, Barette had gone to search for oil which was quickly replacing Mako energy, Cid had returned home and was obsesively tuning up the highwind, Yuffie was needed back at her village, Cait Sith was to return to the Turks, and Red XIII had... well, quite frankly, no one knew where that one went.

But then where was Vincent to go?

No one seemed to note or care about his sittuation. Just as it had while traveling with the others, he must have simply faded into the shadows unnoticed.

That thought disturbed him. The fact that the people who he had seen as the closest thing to a family in many long years had simply seen him a tool, a mere weapon to use when time's got tough...

A harsh stomach growel caused the unwanted thought to sweep out of his head. He sighed. Then there was the matter of hunger that came in.

It was hard to get food when you didn't have any money, and it was hard to find money without having a reasonable job. And who, he asks, would hire a vampire looking ex turk who looked like he had just crawled out of a hole after a century long ice age? He had been fine the first week. There had been eddible plants and scarce small birds that had been easy to shoot down. But now he found himself in a predicament. There was nearly no animals smaller than a horse around this area, and it would be too risky to take on a larger beast without another team mate or a potion of some type (again, no money to buy those) or to try to move out of the area.

The fact is, he was stuck. Like a caged bat.

Something rubbed against the tip of his nose, causing him to leap out of his drowze. His arm lazily slipped off over his eyes and he looked over his body, his neck protesting the action, to see what had fallen upon him.

_A...feather?_

He quickly reached for his gun, a reflex developed over the week whenever an animal that could be eaten was possibly near, and sat up in one, smooth motion. He fingered Curberus, looking above and around him with a sharp and intese gaze.

After at least a minute, he slumped back to the ground, allowing the black gun to drop next to him in the grass. A false alarm, and certainly not the first.

Out of shere curiosidy and boredom, he reached towards the long, black feather that had floated onto the grass next to him as he layed back down, placed it over his lips and blew. The feather lept up into the air, dancing and twirling in his breath, before settling again on his mouth.

_Well, _that _was satisfying..._

He pinched the feather between his fore finger and thumb and began to examine it, a soft ting of de ja vu echoed in his head as he brought it up to his eyes. He has seen the bird who owned this feather before, he thought, he must have.

_Unless it's not a bird... unless it's-_

_-no, it can't be him. We killed him._

"Hello, Vincent."

Vincent's body grew stiff against the ground, his eyes growing wide and stinging against the sun. He didn't need to look backwards to see who the owner of the voice was, for it had plauged his nightmares for as long as he could remember.

Sephiroth had returned.

- - -

Yay! First chapter over! Sorry for the shortness, I'm going to work on making these'un chapters longer. So... I hoped you liked it! Review please! I really...really need more reviews. If I dont get them, how do I make my writing better? Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally updated. Sorry for those of you who are following this little tale. There was a slight mishap involving my Word Processor ramming into a wall at high speeds that caused it's memory to be erased, so I've been quite busy retyping some of my older work! Bear with me, I beg of you.

Disclaimers, then? For the sake of my boredom, would you do the honors, Sephy-kun?

Sephiroth: Claer does not own Final Fantasy 7, so please do not sue her, for she is worth less than the dirt at the souls of my feet. And the next time you call me 'Sephy-kun' I will slit your throat.

Ehehe, well done Sephiroth-sama.

Sephiroth: -nods in approval-

So, shall we begin?

-+-

"Are you just going to lay there, then?" Sephiroth inquired, his voice playful but and with a touch of sarcastic hurt.

Vincent wasn't sure of what he was going to do, quite frankly. He had mentally gone over confrontations with Sephiroth and in the hundreds, no thousands, of situations he had pictured it in, none even remotely involved him laying by the river drying his clothes when being snuck up on by the silver haired god.

"You're supposed to be dead," Vincent finally found his voice, and he was slightly embarrassed by the words that slipped out of his lips. _You're supposed to be dead? How the hell should you know what he should be? You weren't there when Cloud killed him, how could you know?_

"Memories don't die."

There was an awkward moment of silence; the only thing passing between them was a soft gust of wind. Vincent was sure that the flicker at the top of his vision had been a strand of silver hair, caught briefly in the updraft.

"What do you want with me?" Vincent's voice came out something between a growl and a whisper. Sephiroth chuckled, amused.

"My, my, Vincent, you seem quite threatening today, maybe like a caged wild beast, perhaps? I think that in your case this beast would be something along the lines of a bat. Yes, a sad little caged bat."

Vincent's body grew impossibly stiffer. _That metaphor..._

Quickly he shrugged it off. It was just a coincidence. It had to be.

"You may want to keep your beast locked up, for I may feel the need to tame it should it lash out again."

He toned down the sharp edge in his voice, not quite in the mood to be 'tamed' any time soon, "Again, what do you want?"

There was a soft rustle accompanied by the gentile squeak of leather. Sephiroth was beginning to advance on his prey.

"You see, I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. However, in your case I may have to make an exception. It would be much a waste to simply _kill_ you."

A long, grim shadow was cast across his face.

"No, I would rape you first, _then_ kill you."

His right hand seemed to grope through the grass with it's own will, working quickly yet being sure not to draw attention to itself under Sephiroth's gaze. His fingers delicately touched the security of Cerberus...

With inhuman speed, he was up on his feet. His gun was raised with dead aim to the One Winged Angel. Or rather, where the One Winged Angel had been.

Fingers laced into Vincent's hair, gripping the black strands in a way that was both extremely painful yet sexually appealing at the same time. A second hand snaked his way up Vincent's black undershirt, a finger carving elegant patterns against his spine.

"Let's drop the gun, Vincent darling."

A sudden, bone chilling thought of the Masumone which was surely tucked into Sephiroths belt forced a signal to his fingers, causing them to uncurl around Cerberus's handle. As it hit the ground with an empty thud, the fingers loosened their grip on his black hair enough to allow the screaming pain in his scalp to reside to a dull throb.

A chin was placed against his shoulder, the god was now nearly visible out of the corner of his eye, but he dare not turn his head.

"You're tired Vincent, no?" Sephiroth's voice calmly whispered into Vincent's ear. The Bat's back arched as the nails that traced under his shirt dug into his flesh, forcing blood to trickle down his back.

A soft, maniacle chuckle floated into his head, shortly followed by a tongue that traced the outer rim of his earlobe.

"Oh, but don't you like blood? Don't you like _pain_?" The man's hushed whisper crescendoing to a near shriek. The fingers in his back expanded and contracted within his flesh, causing waves of pain to ripple up his spine and tear into his skull. He grunted and gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, his was thrown to the ground. For the tremendous, ever long moment of zero gravity in which he hung in the air with virtually no weight at all holding him to the earth, he was almost sure he had died. Now he was an angel who had somehow, through his past sins, entered heaven and was free to float among the clouds with no cares. The only thing in his mind was a tranquil bliss...

His body slammed into the ground, bouncing slightly against the hard dirt. The other quickly followed, pouncing on top of the man and twisting him beneath his legs until he was comfortably straddling Vincent's hips.

Things went by as choppy, uneven pictures, expanding over the next few seconds. Sephiroth staring down at him with those awful, icy eyes that seemed to stare right into his mind. Sephiroth leaning forwards, lips slightly spread apart. Lips meeting lips.

Vincent snapped out of the play-by-plays just as Sephiroth's mouth latched over his own. A tongue forced its way into his mouth, massaging the interior of his cheeks.

With blind surprise, Vincent lashed out with is right hand (his left had been pinned beneath Sephiroth's kneecap), nearly slapping Sephiroth across the face. Sephiroth, however, simply glanced over and blocked his hands assault, gripping it by the wrist and squeezing into the veins with enough force to make Vincent gasp into the others mouth, hereby breaking the kiss.

The One Winged Angel looked down at the other and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Vincent? Do you not care for me anymore?" Sephiroth pouted, mock hurt strong in his voice.

A second hand gripped Vincent's throat, shutting off his airway from oxygen. He gasped out, eyes beginning to grow wide under the others amused stare.

"You, my friend, are in for a rude awakening..." Sephiroth grumbled, allowing Vincent's captured hand free to claw against Sephiroths arm in a useless attempt to gain air. With a sickening slowness, he reached into his belt and coaxed out the infamous blade until the silver metal glinted above Vincent's eyes.

His vision was beginning to tunnel...

"Anything I want, I will get one way or another, and right now--"

The sword raised, casting the suns rays onto Vincent's drifting face.

"--I"

Eyes...closing...

"--Want"

Mind...drifting...away...

"--You!"

Darkness...surrounding.

The sound of blade slicing through air rang through his ears.

"No!" A voice screeched out from somewhere, maybe a few feet away, maybe a few thousand miles, it seemed the same distance at the moment.

And total unconsciousness eclipsed his thoughts, sending him sprawling into dreams.

---

Yet another chapter completed! Yay! Thank you guys for all of the lovely reviews I've been getting, but I still want more! SO PLEAAASE REVIEW! Thankies!

4


	3. Chapter 3

The Aftermath

Chapter 3

This chapter, quite frankly, was a BITCH (note the large, capital letters accompanying the word) to write. I literally wrote four different versions of this chapter excluding the one below. That is my excuse for any lateness of this chapter!

OH! I'm going to be expanding on the actual story, 'kay? A certain someone has told methat this story was very uncreative and unoriginal, so I'm going to make it original, damn it!

-sigh- Before I go 'spaz-o', lets do disclaimers.

I do not own Final Fantasy, so please do not sue me, for I have little pride nor money to spare at the present moment (especially on the money part, saving up for a PS3, I is!!)

So, shall we begin?

-+-

Cloud stood, a cold sweat pricking against his clad skin. His fists were clenched a bit too tight, forcing his knuckles white and his lower arm into a shaking fit. He tensed his forearms, as to not allow Sephiroth to see his weakened state.

Speaking of Sephiroth, the god-like creature now stared as Cloud out of the corner of his eye with such an odd mix of hunger, hatred, and amusement Cloud's stomach sank well past his pelvis region.

"Why, hello Cloud..." Sephiroth mused, not making any noticeable signs of letting his grip on the now unconscious Vincent's throat lessen, "Finally finding time to arrive?"

Words escaped the blonde, as they so commonly tended to do in the presence of the silver haired man. Normally, a simple silence would have sufficed in a responses place, but after two or three seconds of dead air Vincent's cheeks turned a grotesque shade of purpleish blue that he couldn't help but say some random spurt of nonsense.

"Urm... Wh-What are you doing...?" _...Wow, Cloud... He-is-fucking-choking-Vincent, what do you THINK he's doing, having a tea party?_

Sephiroth seemed to sense Cloud's worry and Cloud's feelings towards what he just said and smiled that awful, large grin. His stomach sank farther. God he had to pee.

With sickening slowness, the god peeled his hand off of Vincent's throat. A long, shuddering gasp ripped through Vincent, his body shaking underneath Sephiroth's.

"It seems that I found a new toy..." Sephiroth smile split his face further as he stood, slowly standing and ripping his blade out of the ground that it was buried into next to the still unconscious man's head, tucking it back into his belt. At the moment that Cloud had let out his yell (Gods, what had he even yelled out? It had been such a blur, he couldn't remember...), the Masumone tilted forward and stabbed the ground instead of the arm it had been aiming for.

"But don't worry," The god began to walk towards the blonde, his hips swaying cattily. A hand reached out and grazed over Cloud's cheek, sending involuntary shivers running down his spine, "You'll always be my favorite. Besides, I have a feeling this one will break easier than you will, and we both know that I-" Sephiroth's lips neared his own, slightly separated in an anticipated kiss, "-play rough."

Sephiroth hugged his arm's around Cloud's waist, pulling the blonde into his chest. Their lips met, a tongue forcing its way into Cloud's mouth as a hand began to work its way down his pants. He groaned softly as Sephiroth's fingers clamped around the soft flesh of his backside.

Suddenly, he pulled away, leaving Cloud in an awkward mid, pucker. The godlike man smiled knowingly and walked back towards Vincent, bending down and entwining his fingers into the black strands. Quickly, he jerked his hand up, forcing Vincent's head and upper body up with him. The man winced in his dreams.

_Gods, has he always been that thin?_

"Now, if you will excuse me?" Sephiroth grinned, bowing slightly at the waist, "I'm going to go play with my new toy."

A wing emerged from the sliver haired one's back, cloaking the pair in black feathers. Slowly, they dematerialized, leaving nothing but empty space in their wake.

Cloud simply stood, his blue eyes glowing dimly as a single cloud overcastted the sun, casting the world into a shadow.

---

Why was Cloud to meet Sephiroth? Where has Sephiroth taken Vincent? Find out in the next chapter!

Oh, and this chapter was by far one of the shortest I've ever written. I'm SORRY! -wail-

REVIEW! NOW! That little button right below this paragraph, press it! Say something nice (or not... I really don't care as long as it is a REVIEW). Thank you (that thank you is only if you actually do review, if you don't, then just go to hell)!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm back! This chapter is kinda short, but after being gone for so long I felt the need to get another chapter for this story out there pretty darn fast before someone decided to gouge my eyes out with a spork (if any of my readers were that into my story, that is…)_

_So anyway… Disclaimers would be a good thing bout now._

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII, so please don't sue me, for I am only 100 dollars away from being able to buy a PS3!!!_

_So, shall we begin?_

_-+-_

A streak of black, silhouetted against the pregnant and slowly setting sun that floated lazily over the horizon, sped across the land, kicking up a large, billowing mass of dust behind it.

Sephiroth couldn't help but grin at his other's sheer determination.

"Are you after us so soon, Cloud?" He murmured, a chuckle itching the back of his throat, "I admire you're will, but pity your foolishness and your lack of patience. I told you I'd be back after this toy broke, did I not? And besides, you know that I don't like to share my toys with others…"

His grin widened to a manacle size, his wing flapping darkly behind him a few more times as the wind died down to maintain his hover.

"No matter… this will be interesting in any take."

And with that, he allowed his wing to again cloak his body in a mass of black feathers before rematerializing into the air.

-

Fenrir's motor wined in protest as Cloud twisted his hand on the throttle until it reached the maximum turning point. The blonde gritted his teeth.

_Please don't die out on me_… He thought rapidly, _Not now…please oh GOD not now!_

As though in reply to his pleads, Fenrir pushed on through the deserted wasteland around him without much of a complaint. Cloud resisted the urge to pet the machine as a thanks and narrowed his head against the bikes back, gaining a touch more speed.

Suddenly, his vision tunneled then blackened completely. He felt his head grow steadily hot as the world around him began to twirl.

_Are you after us so soon, Cloud?_ Sephiroth's voice echoed through his mind, _I admire your will, but pity your foolishness and your lack of patience_

His body…tilting.

_I told you that I'd be back after this toy broke, did I not?_

The bike…wavering beneath him.

_And besides, you know I don't like to share my toys with other's…_

Dust…billowing up around him as his bike began to skid out under him.

_No, Cloud, don't let him take contol again… No, don't you the fuck DARE let him take contol of you AGAIN!_

A long, monotonous buzz began to flood over Sephiroth's final words, droning them out.

_STAY THE FUCK AWAY!_

---

This chapter was kinda… blah. There is always one of them boring kind to keep a story moving, right?

Again, sorry it took so long to post again! Love ya' all for being so cooperative with the whole thing , but only if you review! SO DO IT! NOW! After so long without my lovely reviews I may need an extra amount this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Aftermath_

_Chapter 5_

_Well, I think I may be getting back into my writing schedule (finally). If you haven't noticed (or can't remember), I try to update this story every Wednesday... maybe Tuesdays if I'm at my father's house. So yes, bear with me while I try to get back on track!_

_Disclaimers, then?_

_I do not own the Final Fantasy VII franchise, so please do not sue me! Thank you very, very much._

_So, shall we begin?_

_-+-_

Fenrir gave way beneath him, forcing Cloud's body to tip off of the machine and into the screen of dust that had paused in mid-swirl as though waiting to engulf him. The back tire of the bike, spinning rapidly as it was lifted off the ground for a split moment, tore at Cloud's forehead, tearing open the skin and sending a wave of blood splattering across his face. He barely noticed, for his left arm was crushed beneath his body as he slammed against the ground.

A hasty cry of both surprise and pain tore through his throat, soon muffled by a mouthful of dust that forced itself through his lips.

With a painstaking slowness, he skidded to a halt, his arm twisted in a grotesque position beneath him. He heard his bike's wheels whirling with a last angry protest in the distance before the engine died.

He felt no pain at first, only the soft shock of near death (it was later realized that if his head had been less than an inch closer to the wheel, the rubber would have torn open his skull). Then it set in, burning in a furious inferno that tore through his arm and head, sending knives of fiery pain through his bloodstream. Cloud bit his lower lip to suppress the scream that so desperately wanted to burst through his mouth.

It was then that he realized that the monotonous buzz of Sephiroth's presence had never left his ears.

_Oh, did Cloud have an accident?_

_Sephiroth… What do you want?_

A soft, witty chuckle floated through his head, _I would help you, but I'm afraid I'm a bit…_ an image of Vincent, bloodied, battered, and unconscious, snapped through his head, _…preoccupied._

_I swear to God if you hurt him-!_

_I'm afraid, dear Cloud, that you are hardly in a position to make threats… now if you'll excuse me_

The buzzing resided, leaving Cloud lying on the dust that was slowly reddening with his own blood.

Vincent's eyes slitted open, the remains of an unknown nightmare brushing out of his thoughts with his rousing. Sephiroth's smiling face, mere inches away from his own, forced his body stiff against the others bed.

"I just got done talking to him…" Sephiroth cooed, gently nibbling on the nape of the black haired one's pale neck. Vincent let out a soft moan of surprise and sick pleasure.

"Cloud…" Vincent whispered, more to himself then to the silver haired god atop of him.

"It doesn't seem…" He bit harder, drawing blood from the creamy skin, "That you'll be leaving me anytime soon.

His body stiffened further, "What did you do to him, you bastard."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, drawing patterns on the others chest as he straightened to a sitting position. A dim light, illuminating off of a candle on the opposite wall of the others love chamber, forced eerie shadows to dance across both of their figures.

"I'd be careful what you say…" He murmured, digging his nail in harder, "You are in dangerous company."

"What did you _do _to him," Vincent's voice came out a low and dangerous growl.

A hand came down hard across his face, a sickening slap ringing through the air. Vincent's eyes grew wide in surprise and, surprisingly, pain.

"You will respect me." Sephiroth's gaze narrowed, "You belong to me now."

"I belong to nobody."

"Did you not want somebody to care for you?"

"This isn't what I meant--"

Another slap, this one harder and done on the back of the others hand. Blood began to fill Vincent's mouth.

"Vincent…" The silver haired man suddenly leaned forward, hands straddling Vincent's head and a smile splitting his face, "You will stay here. With me."

He placed a forceful kiss on the others lips.

"Forever."

---

_I kind of smushed two chapters together because it's been so long sense I've updated. Hehe, sorry. This chapter was kinda…bleh. They'll get better… I just have to get the story a few chapters farther than it is now. So bear with me._

_Why is Sephiroth so longing of Vincent's company? Doesn't he love Cloud? What will become of our spiky haired blonde? All of this and more will (hopefully) be answered in the next chapter (or two)._

_Thanks for reading and REVIEW please!_


End file.
